


truthfully

by maybegallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegallavich/pseuds/maybegallavich
Summary: Season 11, Episode 1.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

After the mini party at Lip and Tami's, Ian and Mickey headed back to the Gallagher house. Mickey has been feeling off all day, hell he has been every since a couple weeks after they married. Ever since Ian told him off about their wedding money he's been feeling guilty, it doesn't help that he feels that Ian is pulling all the weight. Truth is, Mickey has been trying to find a job, but he can't, ever since he got laid off at _Old Navy_ he has been fucked and not in a good way. As well as the money, Ian's whole monogamy question confused the fuck outta him, he would have rather skipped the talk to begin with.

"Hey," Mickey heard Ian say softly at their bedroom door.

Mickey looked over his shoulder and parroted him, "hey," he shuffled back to the head of the bed and rested his head on the pillows. 

Ian stayed at the entryway for a couple seconds before he walked in and laid down beside the older man. Mickey's eyes were stuck on the ceiling and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. 

He blew out a breath, "I'm sorry, Ian," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know I didn't talk to you about the money and I should've, alright? It was shitty 'a me." He glanced at Ian then looked away, "and on the faggy fuck piece of paper I didn't write monogamy, but I thought fucking other people is what you wanted. I'd do whatever you want, man, y'know?" Mickey said the last part quietly, "you were right about the money," he couldn't help but roll his eyes at his honesty.

"Mick..." Ian looked at him with sad eyes, "I didn't know you felt that way, I didn't want to upset you," he grabbed his tattoed hand.

"You didn't upset me, I-" Mickey got cut off.

"We'll figure it out, together, I don't want anybody else," Ian spoke. There was a short pause, then Ian continued, "but, what did you use the money for?" Mickey opened his mouth, "I know you said 'stuff,' but you gotta remember what it was, Mickey." 

Mickey glares at him, "what the fuck do you care, Ian? You think I spent it on fucking drugs or guns because I'm a southside piece of trash?" Mickey knows he may be going overboard and jumping to conclusions, but this day has been too much.

Ian looks at him with anger, "what the fuck, I never fuckin' said that, Mick!" He whisper-shouts, "I wasn't saying that and you know it!" He pokes at Mickey's chest. 

Then, everything continues going to shit.

Mickey stands up, "I fucking know what you think about me! Ever since we were fucking kids you thought 'a me as some fuckin' experiment you needed to work on!" He's fullblown shouting at this point, "but fucking sorry, Gallagher, you can't fucking fix me no matter how hard you try!" Tears of anger are sprouting in his eyes, "I told you years ago that I was _fucked for life_ and I never lied about that," he whispered harshly. "I was always a fucked up convenience for you, don't you get that?! No matter how hard you try, you can't fucking change me! This was never about money, this was about you always running when shit gets tough. You left when I was locked up, abandoned me at the fucking border, then proposed to me, but you ended up changing your mind because you found out I never fucking killed anyone!" Mickey swiped angrily at the tears that fell.

"Mick, that's not true! I know I wasn't the best person to you ever since I was diagnosed, but you weren't some easy choice, you were and _are_ the only person I ever wanted. I swear on my fucking mom that you are the only person I want no matter what you do!" Ian swore, his hands gripping Mickey's wrists, "I _love you,_ just _you,_ alright? Okay?" His eyes bored into Mickey's.

Mickey ripped his wrists from Ian's grasp, "I love you, too, Ian, but don't lie to me, I can't keep doing this shit, even I have a limit." He scoffed.

"Mickey, what the fuck are you talking about? How am I lying to you?"

"You never gave a shit about me! Ever! I was a fucking conquest in your faggy fucking games, now I'm married to your ass! God knows you regret marrying me every fucking day since and-" 

Ian finshed his sentence with his own, "no, I don't regret it Mickey, am I pissed that you spent our money and don't have a job? Yeah, but it doesn't fucking mean I regret it, I don't regret marrying you, I wanted to marry you ever since I was fucking 15!" He exclaimed.

Mickey scoffed, "fucking please, you're so full of shit!" Mickey huffs and digs his heels into his eyes, "look, I need to just fuck off for awhile, I can't keep fuckin' doin' this shit! I'm gonna sleep on the couch," he quickly pecks Ian on the cheek. Even though he's mad he still loves the ginger fuck.

"Mick, come'on, don't do this I'm sorry!" He begs.

"Don't apologize, get let me cool off and let yourself cool off," Mickey chuckles trying to break the tension, which failed.

Ian closes his eyes and sniffles, "okay, okay, but we still need to talk," Mickey nods, back turned and heads out the door, Gallagher's are all standing outside their bedrooms, Sandy included. Mickey rolls his eyes and walks down the creaky steps, quiet tears rolling down his face.

 _'How the fuck did this happen?'_ Mickey thought.

After a long night of tossing and turning with only a couple hours of sleep, Mickey gets up and goes into the kitchen to make coffee. Sandy is the only one downstairs at the kitchen table peering up at him.

"What?" He grumbled.

She shrugs, "what's goin' on, Mick? I mean I don't think you and Ian were just talking about fucking geometry," she rolls her eyes. "What happened?"

"None of your business." he poured his coffee in his cup, "why don't you go fuck Debbie and leave me alone," He lifts he eyebrows at her.

"Quit your whining you drama queen, we tell each other everything so fucking spill!" Sandy stands up to pour herself some coffee and jumps up onto the counter beside her cousin, "did Ian do somethin'? I'll kick his ass."

Mickey scoffs, "fuck off, he didn't do anything, I'm just fucked, this shit is too much, I feel like he wishes we never got hitched to begin with." He bites his sore cheek, "I can't get a job and Ian makes me feel shitty because he thinks I'm just sitting on my ass, and I was never good at talking to begin with so I don't really know what to say." He nudged her softly.

Sandy rests her head on his shoulder, "Terry fucked you up," she feels him stiffen, "I know marriage isn't easy, just look at our parents. I mean your dad beat your mom up and my parents hate each other in every way, so.. it's okay for you guys to fight, but you love each other, right?"

"Yes," he sighs.

"Then you should talk to him no matter how hard it may be to do, you know that, Mick, and if you have trouble talking to him then you should tell him that too." Mickey creases his eyebrows and rubs his face in stress.

"It can't be that easy, you don't know what happened yesterday and what has been happening since we got fucking married, Sandy!" He jumps off the counter, "he brought up fucking monogamy bullshit for fucks sake!"

"Monogamy?" He nods, "like only fucking each other? I mean isn't that already known? You guys are married, I think that means you only fuck each other, that's like a rule or some shit," her face is scrunched in confusion.

"I guess," Mickey shrugs, "I don't do good with sharin'," he replied.

Sandy agrees, "yeah, I know, when he cheated you were a wreck."

"How would you know?" She smacks him in the back of the head, "what the fuck, Sandy?" He rubs the spot where her ring hit him.

She sneers at Mickey, "I was there shithead, I may have been in Juvie but I hear the stories and it was your ass that told me them," Sandy laughs in disbelief.

"Whatever," he sniffed. 

She rubbed his back, "did he say he wanted to fuck other people?"

"Well, I asked if he didn't want to fuck anybody else and he said he couldn't imagine he wouldn't want to fuck anybody, but he didn't want me to, so..." he trailed off.

Sandy scoffs, "that doesn't sound fair."

"That's what I said!" He chuckled at the look of disgust on his cousins face.

"What an asshole," she said.

"No, he's not, I think it's just a new fuckin' concept that we never talked about so we are both kinda weirded out 'bout it." He blew out a breath.  
"I mean he had us do this weird thing where we wrote down what we'd want and he flipped and I saw he said monogamy, but I didn't. I just thought he wanted to fuck other people so I put that because I'd do whatever the fucker wanted." He said in one fell swoop.

"Damn, okay, did you say that?" She took a sip.

"Yeah, but then I kinda exploded and it got out of hand, man. I just can't keep this goin', I don't wanna lose him, but-" he cuts himself off with a gesture of his hand.

Sandy hugs her cousin, "if he doesn't want you, he's not worth it, you're better than you think you are, Mick."


	2. Chapter 2

Ian could barely sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw Mickey's sad face, watery blue eyes, and his quivering lips. He never knew Mickey felt this upset about their past and he feels like shit, he should've known his husband was feeling this way. Everything that went down yesterday was a disaster, especially shit that went down on the porch. He should have never brought up monogamy because truthfully, he would rather die than know Mickey slept with somebody else, he couldn't bare it. Ian wouldn't enjoy anybody else as much as he enjoyed sex with Mickey either, it'd be incomparable to the way he made him feel. 

Ian sighed and rubbed his eyes, he couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how tired he was, he kept thinking and thinking about what happened on a continuous loop.

He walked down the stairs hoping to see Mickey at the kitchen, but overhears Sandy saying, _"if he doesn't want you, he's not worth it, you're better than you think you are, Mick."_ He feels his heart drop from his chest, 'is mickey going to leave me?' He thinks.

Ian keeps eavesdropping and hears Mickey say, "but I love him, I don't want a divorce or a break, we've only been married for half a year, I can't give up." Ian can imagine Mickey's furrowed brows and his expressive hands jumping in the air trying to drive his point home. He feels his heart elevate and swell with love for the older man, god he loves him so much.  
The redhead decides to get it over with and walk the rest of the way downstairs to face the fierce Milkovich cousins. 

"I get it, Mick-" Sandy cuts off when she sees Ian, "I'm gonna get some more coffee, you want some, Ian?" She continues with a malicious grin.

Ian replied, "uh, yeah, sure," his head was still dazed from everything that happened the past day and with what Sandy said to _his husband._ "Mick," he head shoots up from the table, "can we talk? It's important." He clears his throat, hoping Sandy will get the clue and get the fuck out of the kitchen.

She didn't.

Ian clears his throat a second time but Sandy just looks at him with an expectant face, he sighed.

"Sandy, can you leave?"

"Nah, I'm good man, you can continue," she gestures, swinging her feet whilst she's sitting on top of the counter.

Sandy looks over at Mickey and he rolls his eyes, "you can go, bitch," Mickey warmly says to his cousin. 

She hops of the counter, then presses her mug to her lips and chugs the rest of her coffee down. She presses it to Ian's chest for him to take care of and she walks back upstairs to cuddle with Debbie and Franny. 

Mickey's fiddling with his ring, just as Ian does himself.

Ian breaks the silence, "how'd you sleep?

Mickey scoffs, "great, you?" He takes a swig of his coffee.

"Okay, I guess , missed ya, I couldn't really sleep without you, I actually didn't sleep a fuckin' wink. Couldn't stop thinkin' about what you said last night, stuff we never really talked about and I think we should, y'know?" Ian sat down across from the older man, grabbing his hand, and Mickey lets him.  
"Mickey, I _love_ you," Mickey rolled his eyes, and Ian holds on tighter, "I do and I don't wanna lose you."

"I love you too," he mumbled to his husband, "you ain't gonna lose me, Gallagher, you're stuck with me." A small, soft smile spread across Mickey's face as he looked at their rings.  
Ian's face held the same smile he had the day they got married and it was beautiful, he's beautiful, Mickey feels like the luckiest person in the world.

Ian continued, "I know shit hasn't been easy, but we just need to listen to each other, I don't regret marrying you, not even a little. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Bullshit," Mickey replied.

"Not bullshit, Mick, it's fuckin' true!" They smiled at each other.

"We can do this together, as cheesy as that sounds."

"Damn Straight, Ian."

They kissed and went upstairs to do the dirty 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, not the best ending I wished it would be, but I still hope it was good!


End file.
